1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to C-clamp structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved driving head and C-clamp apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit ease of manipulation of the clamping rod relative to the C-clamp structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
C-clamps of various types are utilized in the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,636; 4,649,614; 4,582,307; 4,534,547; and 4,220,322.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a C-clamp arrangement having a drive member such as a Phillips head screwdriver cavity mounted within the rod head of the clamp rod to permit ease of rotation of the clamp rod relative to the framework of the C-shaped clamp, in a manner not addressed in the prior art to permit speed of manipulation of the clamp rod and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.